The Day of the Dove
by wildewoodblossom
Summary: Yamato struggles with an inner turmoil while trying to parent his little brother and baby cousin...Until he meets a handsome, athletic, internationally famous soccer star!...eventual Taito! yaoi! :D
1. Ever Present, Ever Haunting

**Hi guys! It's Dauphine, writer of Forget Me Nots (a Twilight fanfic), here with a story i wrote a few months ago...  
It's just the start, but lemme know what you think! It's chilling in my opinion!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon Characters**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!!! :D**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 1: Ever-Present, Ever-Haunting

**Yamato's POV**

I was surrounded in darkness as if the world and universe had ended. The only visible light I could see was the white light of small dust particles floating in the distance.

My body was suspended in the middle of space, yet I was breathing and my heart thumped slowly and faintly. _Am I dead?_

_No…no, I can't be dead, I'm not dead! Really! I can't be! I'm only 17! There is so much life I have yet to see! I can't die yet!_

It was so cold! The darkness and frigidness of space did not seem to affect my breathing or existing because I was certain that I wasn't dead.

_I'm not dead, but am I…alive?_

_No, I must be dreaming. NO. It's too real to be a dream. I must be lost! That's it! I'm lost! Lost in the confines of this dream world that seems to have no end…?_

_I need to get out of here, but how?_

_PINCH! That's it! Pinch myself! Then I can tell if this is real!_

I looked down at my left arm to pinch it with my right hand, but I stopped myself. There were symbols of silvery light emanating from my left arm! Quickly, I looked at my right arm and there, too, were the silvery symbols! I glanced down unsure of what to expect on my legs, yet there, too, was the silvery light only the light was thin lines scrolling up and down my legs in decorative designs.

_PANIC_. Panic began to overwhelm me. _Light is NOT supposed to emanate from your appendages or any part of your body for that matter. _It was as if I had tattoos everywhere on my body in bright silver ink.

I was scaring myself now, and I quickly felt my heart-rate. Strangely enough, my heart-rate was the same: slow, faint and rhythmic beat as before. However, there was something that I hadn't noticed before: my left breast, where my heart was located, was _hot_, _hot as hell_.

Swiftly, I removed my hand from my chest with a yelp, but no noise escaped from my vocal chords. Instead, light erupted from my mouth creating a beam of light, like a lighthouse, illuminating the light dust particles in the distance.

I closed my mouth shut with a noiseless gasp as tears of confusion and utter terror streamed down my face. The tears solidified when they fell from my face turning into diamond shards sparkling and twinkling with the other dust particles.

Horrified at what I might see, glanced down my shirt to where I felt my heart was and screamed without sound at what was protruding from my chest. There was a black orb embellished in the middle of my chest.

I panicked and started running towards the dust particles with the diamond tears grazing my cheeks as I opened my mouth for another useless scream.

The light erupted from my mouth again this time with more ferocity filling all the darkness with light. Black changed to white and the light particles and diamond shards glittered in the new light like my silvery tattoos.

I continued running through the dust particles and closed my eyes again to scream and then…

…it was all gone. The whole dark and light prison filled with diamonds and dust disappeared, and I found myself in my bed with a cold-sweat. The same dream, again…

…ever-present, ever-haunting…

*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lemme know what you thought of this introduction!**

**Love you all! Reviews please!!!**

**~Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood  
**


	2. Ragged RooRoo

**Hey guys! Uhm, i realize that i am crossing some characters over from Kingdom hearts and Digimon but it is still a Digimon fanfic!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon characters; nor do i own the Kingdom Hearts characters! XD**

**Ok, read and review..! let me know what you think!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 2: Ragged RooRoo

I sat up immediately upon waking, panting. I saw my breath escape from my mouth in gray wisps making me realize how cold it was. I crossed my arms and rubbed my arms with my hands trying to stay warm while my teeth chattered incessantly.

The dawn was red with a few clouds outside my window to the east. The air was so frigid that the panes of glass on my window had frost lines all over it. I reluctantly pulled the covers off of me and swung out of bed onto the cold carpeted floor. I tip-toed out of my bedroom, down the hallway quietly, trying not to disturb my younger brother or my baby cousin.

I made it to the kitchen and turned on the tea kettle and started preparing French toast and a fruit salad for my little brother, Takeru, and while it was cooking, I heard my fourteen-month-old cousin, Roxas, start crying from his little bedroom.

Quickly, I left the kitchen to go get baby Roxas who was crying and calm him down. Thankfully, my little brother had not been awoken by the crying babe. Slowly, I rocked the small child in my slender, pale arms as I walked back into the aromatic kitchen. The French toast did not burn and I flipped the toast in the pan at the perfect moment.

As the second side of the toast began to cook, I put my now silent and smiling cousin in the high chair where he picked up his crayons to color in the picture he was working on the day before. I started cutting up the fresh oranges, bananas, and grapefruits for the small fruit salad.

The fruits were so fragrant causing all sleepiness in me to dissipate as I tossed them together with a little bit of sugar, and then I removed Takeru's French toast from the pan and put it on a plate. That was when I noticed sleepy-eyed Takeru walking into the kitchen rubbing his right eye from sleepiness. In his left hand he dragged his ragged stuffed-animal bunny that was missing one eye. It had once been my bunny, but when Takeru was born, I gave it to him to sleep with. That was five years ago when I was thirteen. _And now I'm his…-_

"Yami?" Takeru yawned looking at me with his foggy blue eyes, "Do I gots to go to school today? It's cold and RooRoo is tired."

RooRoo was the bunny. I set the plate down on the counter as Takeru (or TK) sat down at the small bar/island in the kitchen ready to eat his French toast.

I gave him a sigh and said, "TK, we've been through this. You have to go to school."

"Ahhh, but I don't wanna," TK whined eating through a mouthful of French toast and some fruit.

"No buts. Now finish your breakfast because we are leaving in twenty minutes drop you off at school ok?" I said tiredly giving TK the most sympathetic expression I could muster.

I had taken custody of my brother and cousin the day after my high school graduation. My parents had always had custody of my cousin whose parents were since deceased. I had gotten custody of both of them because state social service workers had discovered that my parents had been partaking in illegal drug use. Now, I won the custody of the two young children, and I got a little apartment in Bridgeport by providing private music lessons to multiple clients.

I would not send my young, impressionable and innocent brother to the Bridgeport public school in my own paranoia fearing that some melodramatic catastrophe would happen to him. So, I drove my little brother to a private school in Westport every day as well as dropping off my little baby cousin to stay with my long-time best friend Mimi.

Mimi was also eighteen, but she was born into a rich family and was already a model living in her own home in Westport to work in the New York City every weekend. She was very out-going and sometimes too bossy, but she more than willingly babysat Roxas every week day so long as she was named Roxas' official "Auntie".

After cleaning the kitchen and feeding Roxas his baby food, I took the baby into my bedroom where I changed his diaper and put on him some winter clothes. I then placed him on my bed as I changed into some tight black jeans, a long-sleeved white undershirt, and a black band t-shirt on top of that. I put on my coat, grabbed my keys, the diaper bag that had baby food, diapers, and formula, and picked up Roxas.

I walked towards the fridge and pulled out the lunch I made Takeru the night before and gave it to the now dressed kindergartener. I then proceeded to help him with his coat and gave him his back pack.

Then, we left the apartment and walked down the stairs to the lobby of the building. Takeru grabbed my free hand and I hoisted Roxas higher up on my hip.

"Excuse me, Yamato?" the land lord, Allen, said from behind his desk in the lobby.

Yamato stopped walking and turned and said, "Yes, Allen?"

"I have to raise your rent, and I need it every two weeks now instead of every month."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I was shocked in disbelief. _He had raised my rent three months prior in August, but now he wanted more of my money?!?_

"But, Allen, you know I can't-"

"Ishida, listen, you just need to do it alright? I got in trouble with the fuzz, I need the money bad and besides, the cost of living increases every day," Allen said cutting me off.

At that I walked out not wanting to think about it, and I reached my blue 2000 Volkswagen Golf, unlocking it, and setting Roxas in his car seat and TK got in the other side and buckled himself in. Thankfully, TK had become big enough to sit in the car without a car-seat because I only had one which was for Roxas.

I set the diaper bag in the front passenger seat and turned on the car. The engine roared to life unhappily in the cold weather, and I drove out of the parking lot. I joined the pre-early morning traffic on the 95 and drove to Westport.

Through-out the car ride, I kept on glancing back at my brother and my cousin. They were so happy, and didn't have a worry in the world, except maybe school for TK. I then looked back to the road ahead and a few tears rolled down my face. I inhaled some air and my breath was unexpectedly ragged.

TK must have noticed because I saw him in the rear-view mirror look at me and say, "Are you crying, Yami? Don't be sad…"

I quickly wiped away my tears and calmed my breathing down. TK had witnessed me cry so many times over the summer, so he knew that I was in pain even though he was only five. Then I said with the sweetest and most credible voice I could manage, "Don't worry about me, I'm not crying."

*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews please!!! Thank you for reading this fanfic!!! =D**

**~Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood  
**


	3. The Angel's Song

**Hey guys! It's dauphine again!!! Please read and review!!! I really want to know what you think!!! any comments at all =)**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own any of the digimon or kingdom hearts characters!!! ALSO! There are hints at some...innocent? homosexual thoughts!! POTENTIAL YAOI! (nothing serious i swear, merely passing thoughts in characters' heads!) (that was more for the anti-gay, omega-cocky straight people! lol no offense!!!)**

**ok love you guys!! please read and review!!**

**~Dauphine  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Angel's Song

"Have a good day at school, ok TK?" I said giving him the best smile I could muster, "Just one more day until the weekend."

"Ok, promise to take me to the park?" TK asked wide-eyed gripping his lunch box on the side walk as other students walked past him to school.

I had promised the five year old a day in the park at the pond a while ago. He never forgot about it.

"Sure, it's a plan, ok kiddo? Now, get in school before you're late."

TK flashed the biggest grin that could melt away all my problems for that instant, and then he ran up the school steps into the brick building. I sighed and drove the car out the parking lot heading for Mimi's house.

*

Mimi's house was huge, modern and…oddly, varying shades and tints of pink. The house was by the water and had ten acres of private land and beach. Her white Porsche convertible was parked outside with the retractable roof up. She always had to buy the flashiest things, whether they were cars or houses or even clothes, they had to stand out and nine times out of ten, they were pink. She was so bizarre that I worried that Roxas might develop some sort of mental issue with pink or even worse: have an infatuation with the color pink like his "auntie"…

I pulled into her long driveway and pulled all the way up to the front door next to her Porsche. I parked and turned off my car and pulled little Roxas from his car seat. Then, he started crying tumultuously. He did this every day I dropped him off at Mimi's house. It made Mimi feel awful at first, but she was so accustomed to it now that she opened her front door and sighed exasperatedly.

"Every morning, I'm awoken at near seven thirty by a crying baby! Ughh!! Can't you turn him off?" Mimi said in a cranky, tired voice. She was wearing a satin pink bathrobe with white slippers and had curlers in her hair.

"Sorry, you know how he is," I said knowing too well that Roxas didn't like it when I left him with someone else, "I love you Roxas. Behave for your 'auntie'."

I kissed the now sniffling babe on the forehead and he snuggled deeper into my arms not wanting me to let go of him. Reluctantly, I handed him over to Mimi, and he let out a cry.

"Oh, hush," Mimi said irritably lifting the babe higher on her hip.

I smiled and waved at the now silent baby and Mimi as I got back in my car saying, "Thank you so much Mimi. I owe you dinner sometime! Behave Roxas! I'll be back at lunch time!"

I got into my car and backed out of her driveway heading for my first client of the day at eight o'clock.

*

_I am the youngest and most promising soccer player in the world_. I had earned millions of euros as a player on the Spanish Football team over the previous summer. The instant I graduated from high school, I was employed by the Spanish Soccer Team, and I had brought great fortune to them. I was only eighteen when all that happened, but considered to be one of the greatest soccer players ever.

I definitely deserved the success and millions because I grew up in the projects of the Bronx, New York with abusive and alcoholic parents. At age 16, I came home from school one day and dropped my soccer bag in my room. When both of my parents returned home from work, they had hospitalized me from not doing my soccer laundry before they got home. Within a month, I had been emancipated from them and had taken custody of my two year-old sister, Kari.

Now, at age 19, I was still one of the world's greatest soccer players and still took care of my now five year old sister, Kari. I had a mansion in Wilton, Connecticut the size of three normal houses and a five car garage. _I have definitely gone from the lowest of lows to unimaginable highs, yet something still doesn't feel right… I'm missing something…but what?_

I finished the sandwich I had been eating for lunch and downed the last of my Gatorade, and I put the dishes in the sink. I had a house maid that came twice a week to clean the house and thankfully today was a day she had to work because the sink was starting to overflow with dishes. I have even considered hiring her for more times during the week, but the maid worked other houses than mine during the week. She graciously cleaned my house twice a week which was uncommon for her other clients.

I went into my living room where a beautiful black, Grande Piano stood solitarily in the far corner of the room by the giant window with the window bench beneath it. The rest of the room was empty besides a giant fireplace with the polished wooden floor boards as flooring. I had purchased the piano for my sister's fifth birthday because I wanted to discover if my sister had any hidden talents or hobbies. I had already tested a multitude of sports with her including soccer, t-ball, tennis and swimming, but they did not interest Kari very much. True, she was only five but I wanted to make sure she grew up with all opportunities open for her. She wouldn't have to deal with the hardships I had in the Bronx; everything would be provided for her little heart's desire. Surprisingly, especially for her age, she didn't want much, but she did appreciate the piano.

_I don't think she likes it, but I really hope that she will at least give it a try…what's wrong with trying something new?_

I thought about this as Kari came back downstairs from her room. She was ready to go back to school. The students at Saugatuck Hill Academy had a ninety minute lunch break where they can either eat and stay at the school or leave the campus for lunch. I gave her the little pink back-pack she took to school and held her hand as we walked outside to my car. I helped her into the back in a car-seat of my black Mercedes S-Class sedan. I loved my car. It was my pride and joy exemplifying my rags-to-riches story.

I drove down to Westport to her school and pulled up to the main entrance where people were dropping off their children. I pulled up behind a blue Volkswagen and I parked my car. I got out of my car and went around to the other side to let Kari out. Once she had her bag and I closed the door behind her, I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Have a good afternoon at school, Kari," I said looking into her eyes. They were beautiful soft hews of brown, coffee, and beige.

"Bye-bye, Tai," Kari giggled and hugged my neck. Then I set her down on the pavement.

Kari turned to head to the school, but she stopped to shout, "TK!"

The little blonde haired boy with his parent looked up suddenly and shouted back, "Hey, Kari!"

The two giggled as they ran to each other and gave each other a secret handshake. Then, Kari dragged blonde haired boy over to me and said, "Tai, this is my best friend TK, and TK, this is my brother Taichi Yagami. TK loves soccer and you are like his favorite player!"

"Oh, really? Do you play often, TK?" I said giving a smile.

TK bounced up and down and said excitedly, "Yes I do! I play soccer whenever I can! Yami is going to take me to the park on Saturday and I am going to play with him!"

"Yami?" I said looking a little perplexed.

"Yeah, my brother! He is not that good at soccer, actually. But he plays with me anyways. He's over there!" TK said pointing to a boy looking for him.

I looked up and followed TK's finger to the boy that had taken TK out of the Volkswagen. I looked at the blonde haired boy realizing that he was about my age. He wore tight black jeans, a fitting spring jacket and a black and white scarf around his neck. His skin was ghostly white wonderfully contrasted by the black clothing and his piercing, deep, ocean-blue eyes. I tilted my head to the right perplexedly looking at him. He looked like…_an angel…_

"Yami, I'm over here! This is Kari and her older brother Taichi Yagami! The famous soccer player!" TK called over to his brother.

The cherubic boy walked over to us and said, "Hello, I'm Yamato Ishida." _His voice is soft…melodious like a singer's._

"Hi, I'm Taichi," I said having a difficult time finding my voice from staring at him, "And this is my sister, Kari."

"Hiya Yami!" Kari said happily.

"Oh, hi. TK has told me so much about you," Yamato said smiling at Kari, "You two better get going to your class now or else you'll be late. Good bye, TK, Kari. Have a good day." Yamato kissed TK's brow and the two little ones ran off towards the school.

"Yeah, be good," I added, "It was a pleasure to meet you Yamato."

"And you," Yamato said, "My brother is infatuated with you. He wants to be a soccer player like you now."

"Well, that's good. Gotta start somewhere, y'know?" I said.

"I guess so…" Yamato replied staring at me as he said.

"Hey, Tai!" an auburn haired girl called from a silver BMW 3-series convertible that had pulled up next to my car.

The girl parked the car and walked over to Yamato and me holding a little girl by the hand. Sora Tashiyoka was a slender, 18-year-old girl that lived down the street from my house and I had become her friend in the past few months.

"Hi, Sora," I said with a smile, "Dropping off Yoli?" Yoli is Sora's adopted little sister.

"Yep, I'll pick you up later, ok Yoli?" Sora said with a excessively sweet voice.

Yoli nodded and ran up the stairs to the school with the last few straggling students who were close to being late.

Sora then spun around to face me, staring at me with her green eyes, she said, "Are you going to introduce me to your new friend, Tai?"

Startled from the fact that I had forgotten that Yamato was still standing near me awkwardly, I immediately said, "Oh, Sora, this is Yamato Ishida, and Yamato, this is Sora Tashiyoka. Sora lives down the street from me."

"AHH! How adorable you look!" Sora said eccentrically throwing her arms around Yamato. Yamato blushed looking very uncertain what he should do, so he lightly gave a small hug back.

"Nice to meet you too?" Yamato said hesitantly.

"Sora, get off the poor boy. You'll scare him," I said warily aggravated that Sora just threw herself at Yamato.

Sora released Yamato and gave a huge, almost unreal smile. To hide his embarrassment, Yamato chuckled lightly and said, "I'm used to it. My best friend in Westport, her name is Mimi, and when she isn't tired, she's way worse than just hugging. She'll bear hug you and then kiss every inch of your face as if you hadn't seen her in a millennia."

"MIMI SWAN!?!?!?! YOU KNOW MIMI!!!??" Sora cried out exuberantly.

"Yes…should I not?" Yamato said sounding frightened from Sora's reactions which by now I was accustomed to.

"TAI! He knows MIMI!!!! My best friend from grade school!!"

"That's great Sora, but I don't think you need to shout it; we're right next to you," I replied feeling even more frustrated with the way Sora was acting. _At this rate, Yamato will think I'm just as crazy is Sora._

"Uhm, I've gotta go. It was nice to meet the both of you," Yamato said giving a small smile and a waive.

"Oh look, Sora, you've scared him so much that he is leaving," I snapped sarcastically to Sora.

Sora 'forced' a laugh and then gave Yamato a glare, but Yamato tried to make up for it by saying, "Well, I have to be in New Canaan in fifteen minutes, so I need to go. It was really nice to meet you two. I'm at Mimi's house a lot during the week; maybe I'll see you there sometime? Bye-bye now."

"Bye, Yama," I said slipping up on his name, calling him the pet name that Sora had named him.

He blushed and waived at us. Then, he made his way over to his car opening the door and starting the ignition.

"Yeah, bye Yamato," Sora said not sounding friendly anymore staring a little bit at me.

I stared after the Volkswagen and I thought: _Who is this saint?…this wingless angel?…this boy?…Yamato?_

*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think? Trust me! It won't remain this boring!! lol! i have to get the characters all introduced somehow!!! lol! i guess i could have fitted it all into one chapter....**

**I will work on this one eventually but i have midterms coming up so i might have some difficulties with updating soon!!! sorry!!!**

**REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!!**

**~Dauphine!  
**


	4. Hope, Yet

Hello all!  
This story hasn't been updated in three years! (scary! I know!) It was one of the first stories I started and I sort of deviated from it...sorry!

I've been revisiting some of my old works and decided to update this one! Lemme know what you think (sorry for the writer's block!).

DISCLAIMER! HINTS AT YAOI! AND i do not own the rights to Digimon or Kingdom Hearts (little baby Roxas...too cute!)  
Enjoy guys!

Love,  
Dauphine

Please REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hope, Yet

Yamato finished his last lesson of the day in Greenwich with a 19 year old, horny male client who was learning how to play the guitar. Every time Yamato was at the pervert's house, he would say some cheesy or lame pick up line or make a repulsive innuendo about Yamato. Yamato really hated being there, but the client, Daisuke, did pay a premium for his lessons. It was just a little much for Yamato to handle sometimes.

"Good, the next chords are played like this," Yamato said leaning over his worn out acoustic guitar to demonstrate to Daisuke the next sequence of chords.

"That was so awesome, Matty," Daisuke spoke huskily to his instructor, "But I think I'm having a little difficulty remembering all those cords."

Daisuke inched his seat right next to Yamato's who was beginning to feel flustered again.

"What if I hold onto your hands to help memorize the sequence?" Daisuke whispered seductively snaking his muscular left arm around Yamato's small frame to rest his left hand over Yamato's hand on the neck of the guitar. His right hand came to rest on Yamato's right knee and his chin on Yamato's shoulder.

Yamato shuddered, held back the urge to vomit, and continued with the same cords again for Daisuke. Then, Yamato felt a warm, wet, soft tongue lick his neckline, and he forcibly stood up, trembling.

"Mr. Motomiya, I must be leaving now. I have to pick up my younger brother from school. Please, excuse me," Yamato shuddered with a squeaky voice grabbing his coat and scarf then proceeding to stuff his guitar back into its case.

"Oh, come on, Matty! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Davis?" Davis snapped in frustration, "Who said you could go? I don't think my lesson is finished."

Davis stood up, and in an instant, he was an inch from Yamato's face. He was half a foot taller than Yamato which did not help Yamato's intensifying fear of his student and himself. Davis was terrible because he was a total pervert, man whore, and incredibly sexy; he knew he was too.

His large, dark tan, muscular hands landed on Yamato's narrow, bony hips. It was like attaching a lead anchor onto Yamato's body making it hard to squirm, but he was also entranced by Davis's mahogany eyes and his burgundy-colored, short tufts of hair. They were standing so close together that Yamato could feel the large lump of Davis's groin expanding like a water balloon right above his very own twitching manhood. He repressed a moan emitting a low mewing noise instead. Yamato flushed fervently, but thwacked Davis's growing problem with just enough force to make Davis double over backing away. It wasn't enough to seriously injury, but it did cause Davis to become winded.

"HEY! You bitc-I mean, you're gonna have to pay me back with longer lessons for that one, Mr. Ishida," Davis grinned sadistically still hunched over in pain, "Playing hard to get only makes me hunger for you more!"

But Yamato paid no heed for he was already seeing himself out with his guitar and lesson book in hand. He half bolted to his blue Volkswagen loading his instruments and papers into the trunk, then hunkering into the driver's seat locking the doors. He peeled out of the isolated neighborhood of large mansions and made his way back onto the parkway. His color was only just starting to vanish turning cold white like the winter itself as he pulled back into the private school in Westport.

The students were just beginning to vacate the building going to their respective buses or to their awaiting parents to start the weekend. Yamato saw TK descending the stairs with Kari playing some sort of stop and go game where the word "Fermez!" meant "stop!" and "Allez!" meant go. The two young kids giggled the whole time continuing their innocent game. He got out of his vehicle to come and wait by the curb for his little brother. Yamato was glad that it was finally the weekend; he was greatly anticipating some space from his clients for the next two days.

"Yami!" TK called out as he stopped playing with Kari to run to his older brother and hug his legs dropping his little book bag. Kari followed TK up to Yamato and squeaked a "hello again!". Yamato smiled at the young girl, and TK withdrew from Yamato's legs to turn to his best friend.

"You should come play soccer with me and Yami tomorrow, Kari!" TK cried out excitedly.

"I'd love that!" Kari smiled back, "Could I bring my older brother, Taichi?"

"Can she and Taichi come, Yami? Pleeeeease!" TK asked with puppy-like eyes staring up at his older brother.

"How could I say no?" Yamato replied, "Of course they can."

"Thanks, Yami! You're the best!" TK exclaimed jumping up to hug Yamato. Yamato pulled him up to his arms hugging his little brother back sighing softly; Kari giggled.

At that moment, a black Mercedes S-class pulled up to the curb behind Yamato's car. Taichi jumped out of the driver's seat in a pair of grey sport pants, running sneakers, sweat bands, and a black tank top. He hurried over to his sister and went to pick her up into a hug.

"Kari! I'm so sorry that I'm late! I was working out and lost track of the time," Taichi apologized as Kari squirmed in his arms.

"Tai! Put me down! You smell!" Kari cried out but unable to stifle her giggling.

"Hey! That isn't very nice!" Tai said with his lower lip pouting at his younger sister, "I was working out! What did you expect?"

Kari kept on giggling and said, "Put me down, smelly!"

"Alright, but no treats for meanies!" Taichi countered setting his sister on the ground.

"Tai! Can we go to the park with TK and Mr. Ishida tomorrow to play soccer? Please?" Kari asked very politely.

"I don't know, you called me smelly…"

"TAI!" Kari cried out planting her hands on her hips.

"Kidding!" Tai continued while rubbing the back of his head, "We would love to go. What park and what time?"

"I'm taking TK to Sherwood Island around 11 in the morning tomorrow," Yamato responded anchoring TK on his left hip and taking the little boy's bag and throwing it over his right shoulder, "Then, I'm going to my friend Mimi's house around 2 to help her get ready for a some sort of premier in the city. I don't really know much about it other than she's got to get all done up. I think Sora will be there too, you're both more than welcome to come with TK and I."

"Sounds great," Taichi said with a smile.

Yamato was transfixed for a moment on Taichi's boyish facial features but utterly muscular, toned, athletic body. He felt color creeping back up his neck as he imagined what the soccer player's body looked like without the sweaty clothing. Yamato shuddered and shook his head slightly as if to shake off the thought.

Taichi noticed Yamato's strange behavior and cocked his head to the side slightly confused, "Should I bring something?"

"It's ok! We have a soccer ball and cones, and Yami always makes the best snacks!" TK nodded affirmatively.

"Does he now?" Taichi said looking from TK to Yamato.

Yamato flushed slightly, "Nothing exceptional, just some snacks for energy."

Yamato did not want to admit that he was bringing "snacks" because he couldn't really afford to take TK out to eat somewhere. Yamato did grocery shopping twice a month buying foods that were inexpensive, had long shelf lives and also had somewhat nutritional and substantial value.

"Alrighty then," Taichi spoke with sincerely, "Kari and I will be looking forward to it tomorrow. See you."

"Yah, see you," Yamato responded softly.

"Bye TK!" Kari cried out.

"Bye Kari!"

Taichi and Kari walked back over to the black Mercedes. Taichi got Kari situated in the back seat with her bag closing her door and sitting himself in the driver's seat. The car roared to life but quietly hummed as it accelerated off the school property. Yamato looked after the black car with curious thoughts crossing his mind. He was already worrying about what would happen tomorrow morning, but he dismissed it to help TK into the blue Volkswagen and proceeded to drive to Mimi's house to retrieve little Roxas.

* * *

That's all for now y'all! Love you all for reading and following my stories! any comments (good or bad) are always welcomed!  
Please leave a REVIEW!

Love,  
Dauphine-Blossom Wildewood


End file.
